Nur ein einziges Mal
by artis.magica
Summary: ...ein Challengebeitrag mit dem Thema 'Snapes erstes Mal'...


_Danke an J. K. Rowlings für die zauberhaften Charaktere. Hab sie mir nur ausgeborgt. Alle Rechte bleiben selbstverständlich beim Spiritus Rector. Verfolge keinen kommerziellen Zweck._

_Diese Geschichte allerdings gehört mir._

_

* * *

_

**Nur ein einziges Mal**

Er rannte, als wollte er der Welt davonlaufen. Er rannte, als wollte er den eigenen Gedanken entfliehen. Er rannte, dass ihm das Atmen weh tat bis tief in die Brust hinein, dass ihm das Herz klopfte bis zum Hals, die Pulse flogen.

Es gab nichts, was ihn jetzt aufzuhalten vermochte und er sah niemanden, wollte niemanden mehr sehen… einfach fort, nur fort und alleine sein, nichts mehr sehen müssen, _sie_ nicht mehr sehen müssen.

Das Moos unter seinen Füßen dämpfte seine weiten Schritte und der Regen, der in Strömen vom Himmel fiel, verbarg seine Tränen.

Erst als er sicher sein konnte, dass ihm niemand gefolgt war, blieb er endlich stehen.

Mit einem verzweifelten Seufzen sank er auf die Knie und grub die Finger in den weichen Waldboden.

Es tat weh, es hatte immer wehgetan und er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass man ihn mied, dass man ihn verspottete … verlachte. Nicht aber heute.

Ein lautes Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle und steigerte sich zu einem wütenden Brummen, das sich machtvoll seinen Weg nach draußen bahnte. Er hob den Kopf, reckte das Gesicht dem Regen entgegen, genoss das kühle Nass, das ihm die Tränen von den Wangen wusch und ihm die heiße Stirn kühlte.

Eine atemlose Sekunde nur verharrte er, dann entlud sich in einem kraftvollen Schrei, den er dem zinnfarbenen Himmel entgegenschickte, sein ganzer Zorn auf die Welt, auf sich und sein armseliges Leben.

Vögel erhoben sich verschreckt ob dieses ungewohnten Lautes von ihren Ruheplätzen in den dichten Bäumen und stiegen kreischend in die Lüfte. Er sah ihnen nach, lauschte ihren Schreien und dem Rauschen ihrer Flügel nach, das vom Wind fortgetragen wurde. Und in die entstehenden Stille hinein, die sich sanft wie eine Decke über ihn legte und seine aufgewühlte Seele beruhigte, träumte er sich zu ihnen - träumte für einen unendlich wunderbaren Moment, wie er einfach davon flog, weg von allem, was ihn quälte.

Eine Stimme, die seinen Namen so leise aussprach, dass er meinte, seine Sinne spielten ihm einen Streich, holte ihn zurück in die kalte Wirklichkeit … Lily.

Für einen Moment schloss er sie Augen, dann erhob er sich langsam und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Was willst du hier", fragte er leise, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Sieh mich doch an, Severus", sagte sie leise.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Geh…" Er war nicht fähig, auch nur ein Wort mehr zu sagen, ohne sich zu verraten.

„Ich werde nicht gehen…"

Es tat ihm weh, aber er konnte nicht anders.

„Geh weg", fauchte er und wandte sich um. „Hast du immer noch nicht genug?"

Sie schenkte ihm ein trauriges Lächeln.

„Möchtest du es?", fragte sie und trat zu ihm. Nicht einen Moment ließ sie ihn aus den Augen.

Severus senkte den Blick. Nein, er wollte es nicht, nie. Sie sollte immer bei ihm sein. Vergessen die hämischen Gesichter, vergessen die bösen Worte, der Schmerz in seiner Brust und die Wut, die ihn aufzufressen schien… Sie war da, alles, was er wollte und doch so weit von ihm entfernt.

Das ‚Nein', welches er ihr entgegenhauchte, sagte so viel.

Lily trat nah zu ihm. Sie reckte sich ihm entgegen und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

Ein wunderbar unschuldiger Kuss, der, je länger er dauerte, etwas in ihnen anfachte, das sie so noch nie gekannt hatten. Ohne dass sie es bewusst wahrnahmen, krallten sie sich aneinander, hielten sich wie Ertrinkende, die in den Wogen der aufwallenden Gefühle zu versinken drohten.

‚Nein', schrie es in seinem Kopf. Er riss sich von ihr los und schob sie eine Armlänge weit von sich weg.

„Du hast dich entschieden", sagte er atemlos. „Du gehörst ihm."

Lily überbrückte die Distanz, die er zwischen ihnen geschaffen hatte und nahm seine Hände in die ihren.

„Nicht heute."

Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und lachte freudlos auf.

„Ich will kein Mitleid, kein Almosen…", sagte er bitter.

„Bitte, Severus", Lily legte ihm die Hand über die Lippen, „es ist das kostbarste, was ich habe und ich schenke es dir…" In ihrer Stimme schwang ein Zittern mit und sie sagte so leise, dass er es beinahe nicht verstand: „…nicht ihm."

Sein Atem ging schwer.

„Sag mir, dass du es nicht willst und ich werde gehen", sie sah ihm in die Augen.

Severus umfasste mit beiden Händen ihre Schultern, so als wollte er verhindern, dass sie ihm zu nahe kam. Ein Gefühl, das er nicht zu beschreiben vermochte fuhr ihm in den Magen und breitete sich ganz in ihm aus, jagte Schauer durch seinen Körper und ein Kribbeln über die Haut.

Nach unendlich langer Zeit zog er sie sanft an sich und umarmte sie still.

Lily fühlte seinen Herzschlag, seinen schnellen Atem. Sie sah auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab.

„Geh nicht", flüsterte er, „nicht jetzt."

„Severus, ich…", flüsterte sie ihm entgegen. Ein Kuss schloss ihr die Lippen.

„Sag nichts", flüsterte er und unverkennbare Leidenschaft sprach aus diese beiden Worten. Lilys Brust hob und senkte sich heftig. Seine Leidenschaft riss sie mit und machte ihr Herz rasen. Sie hob die Hände und strich über sein Gesicht.

Severus schloss die Augen, nur für einen Moment, dann sah er ihr wieder mit glühendem Blick entgegen. Er neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. Ihre Hände strichen unendlich sacht über seinen Hals, seine Schultern. Sie knöpfte sein Hemd auf, lehnte sich gegen seine nackte Brust und schlang die Arme um ihn. Ihre Hände strichen sanft über seinen Rücken. Sie spürte seine Erregung, die gegen ihre Hüfte drückte und Lily einen leisen Wohllaut entlockte und ein heftiges Pochen durch ihren Schoß schickte.

Beinahe angstvoll ließ Severus sie los.

„Nein", hauchte sie erregt und zog ihn wieder zu sich.

Schauer jagten durch ihre Körper.

Ihre Münder fanden sich wieder und in einem gierigen Kuss streiften sie sich hastig die Kleider ab. Sie sanken atemlos zu Boden. Für Sekunden hielten sie sich eng umschlungen. Sie mussten sich spüren, die Wärme und die Nähe des anderen fühlen.

Severus löste sich von ihr und sah sie an. Wie sie da lag auf dem weichen Moos, weiße Haut, ihre Augen, die ihn unverwandt ansahen…

Sie war alles was er begehrte, was er ersehnte und in diesem Moment wusste er, dass auch sie es wollte, ihn wollte. Es war wie ein Rausch, so anders, so neu. Er wollte diesen Anblick in sich aufsaugen und nie wieder vergessen.

Ein Traum!

Unendlich vorsichtig, beinahe unsicher, strichen seine Finger über ihr Gesicht, zogen die feine Linie ihres Profils nach, strichen über ihren Hals und die festen Brüste.

Ein leises Stöhnen Lilys ließ ihn innehalten. Doch nur für einen Augenblick, in dem er realisierte, dass er mehr wollte.

Kein Quadratzentimeter ihrer Haut, den sie nicht zu erkunden suchten. So neu, so wunderbar, grenzenlose Neugier, die sie stillen wollten, der sie sich ganz ergeben wollten und nie gekannte Zärtlichkeit.

Sie ließen sich fallen. Ihre Sinne waren berauscht, berauscht vom Zauber des Augenblicks und ihrer Erregung, die sich mit jeder Berührung, die sie sich schenkten ins Unermessliche zu steigern schien. So sehr, dass es fast schmerzte.

Ein Kuss, in dem sie versanken und eine Hand, die vorsichtig eintauchte in ihren warmen feuchten Schoß. Ein lautes Stöhnen antwortete ihm und schickte ihm heißes Blut in die Lenden.

Hätte er vor Minuten gedacht, dass es ihm gelingen könnte aufzuhören, so musste er sich eingestehen, dass er jetzt nicht mehr zurückkonnte.

Mit einem einzigen kraftvollen Stoß drang er in sie ein.

Ein unendlich wohliger Schmerz, der verging, noch bevor sie ihn richtig wahrgenommen hatte. Sie sah nur sein Gesicht, sah wie es weich wurde, alles Harte und Schmerzliche fortgewischt wurde vom Zauber dieses Augenblickes und von dem Neuen, das ihm ein Gefühl schenkte, in dem er sich verlieren konnte.

Zuerst sachte und zögerlich, dann immer stärker. Der Rhythmus, den sie fanden, verstärkte dieses Gefühl, dem sie sich nun ganz ergaben.

Die Kühle des Regens störte sie nicht. Das Feuer, das in ihnen brannte, wärmte sie und machte, dass ihre Körper in der feuchten Luft dampften. Fortgewischt wurden die schweren Gedanken, die Ängste und die Pein. Jetzt gehörten sie nur sich selbst.

Stoß um Stoß, der sie beide der ersehnten Erlösung entgegentrieb. Ihre Haut glänzte, ihre Bewegungen wurden heftiger, ihr Atmen laut. Die Welt um sie her versank und wäre sie jetzt über ihnen zusammengestürzt, sie hätten es nicht einmal bemerkt.

Seine Stöße wurden heftiger, er keuchte, ein Aufbäumen, ein lautes erlösendes Stöhnen folgte seinem letzten Stoß, mit dem er sich in sie ergoss und im beinahe gleichen Augenblick schickte ihm Lily ein lang gezogenes Stöhnen entgegen. Er riss sie mit sich und sie gab diesem Gefühl ganz nach. Es trug sie hoch zum Gipfel dieses wunderbaren Rausches und ließ sie endlich erschöpft zurücksinken.

Keiner von beiden wagte ein Wort zu sagen. Sie lagen nur still beieinander. Für Minuten war da nichts als nur sie beide, die langsam wieder in die Welt zurückkehrten.

Die sich ausbreitende Kühle trieb sie auf.

„Du musst zurück", sagte er leise.

Sie suchten stumm ihre Sachen zusammen und vermieden es einander anzusehen, als sie sich die nassen kalten Kleider überstreiften.

Eine Minute später gingen sie schweigend durch den Wald.

Wie von selbst fanden sich ihre Hände und jeder von beiden meinte, der andere könne hören, wie laut ihm das Herz schlug. Ihre Schritte wurden langsamer je näher sie der Welt kamen, die sie für eine kostbare Stunde verlassen hatten.

Nur ein Augenblick, in welchem die Welt stehen zu bleiben schien, als sie in einem letzten Kuss versanken und ein Blick, der nicht auszudrücken vermochte, was er gerade dachte, als sie hinter dem Hügel verschwand.

Ein leises ‚Ich liebe dich' schwang in die aufziehende Dämmerung und ein Blick in den Himmel, über den die letzten Vögel zogen, bevor sie Schutz vor der Nacht suchten.

Hätte er gewusst, dass es das erste und letzte Mal sein sollte, dass er Lily so nahe sein durfte, dann wäre er mit ihnen geflogen, weit fort…

~ ENDE ~


End file.
